jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbol21/opowiadanie 5
To będzie ostatni wpis w tym miesiącu bo wyjeżdżam na obóz i wracam dopiero 30 . CZKAWKA Pół godziny przed balem wyszedłem po Astrid . Cała wioska przyozdobiona była w świecące kule , które wyglądały jak błyszczące jabłka . Wikingowie zbierali się już pod Twierdzą . Wszedłem do domu Astrid . Znalazłem tylko jej mamę. Ja: Czy jest Astrid ? Mama: Tak , już zaraz schodzi '' ''W tym momencie ukazała mi się piękna niewiasta przyodziana w liliową prostą suknie . Nie pomyślałbym , ze to Astrid. Z nieustraszonej dziewczyny wyrosła piękna kobieta . Ja: Wow . Pięknie wyglądasz – pocałowałem ją Astrid: Muszę przyznać , że ty też – Uśmiechneła się Wziełem ją za ręke i ruszyliśmy ku twierdzy . Zabawa dopiero co się rozpoczęła więc nic nie przegapiliśmy . Gdy wchodziliśmy wszystkie oczy zwrócone były na nas . Nawet Smarkowi kufel wypadł z rąk . Właśnie zaczynał się obrzędowy taniec . Pociągnełem Astrid na parkiet i wraz z innymy parami tańczyliśmy . Nie zwróciłem uwagi na to , ze w tańcu zostaliśmy tylko my . Pomyślałem że to świetna okazja . Ostatni piruet iii… Uklękłem – Astrid Hofferson , czy sprawisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną?- Wyjąłem pierścionek . Astrid cała zapłakana odpowiedziała : Tak! Oczywiście ! – założyłem jej pierścionek , wstałem i przytuliłem z całej siły . W Okół usłyszeliśmy wiwaty i gromkie brawa . Valka: Wiedziałeś cos o tym Stoik ? Stoik: nic a nic ,a ty Pyskacz ? – spojrzał podejrzliwie na Pyskacza Pyskacz: no może coś tam wiedziałem – puścił oczko '' ''Wódz wyszedł do przodu i pogratulował narzeczonym . Przez jeszcze długi czas wszyscy świetnie się bawili . Razem z Astrid poszliśmy nad klif i oglądaliśmy wschód słońca .Wiedzieliśmy , że cały dzień mamy dla siebie . Trochę zmęczeni poszliśmy do domu i przebraliśmy się w normalne ubrania .W moim kombinezonie czułem się inaczej niż na balu . Wróciłem do Astrid , która już spała . Nie miałem nic do roboty , więc położyłem się obok jej. Niedługo i ja zasnełem . ASTRID Gdy wstałam było już późne popołudnie . Czkawka leżał obok mnie . Jak ja się ciesze , że mam go przy sobie . Leżałam tak jeszcze chwilkę , dopóki on się nie zbudził . Uśmiechnął się , a ja go pocałowałam . Czkawka: Co chciała by robić moja przyszła żona ? Ja: A nie wiem . Może mały wyścig ? Czkawka : Czemu nie . – Wybiegł z pokoju . Nie mogłam przegrać , nie tym razem . Na dole czekał na Szczerbatku . Obok gotowa do drogi czekała Wichura . Wskoczyłam na grzbiet i wystrzeliłam w górę . Zaraz za mną leciał Czkawka . Do wyścigów dołączyły popisy . Robiliśmy pętle , beczki i wiele innych podniebnych sztuczek . Jak zawsze , nasz wyścig kończył się na Smoczej Wyspie . Tym razem to ja pierwsza dotknęłam podłoża wyspy . Ja: Wygrałam ! – Czkawka dopiero co wylądował Czkawka: Tylko dlatego , ze dałem ci fory ! – podbiegł do mnie i zaczął mnie łaskotać Ja: Przestań ! hahaha , błagam ! Dobra , wygrałeś ! – Przestał i pocałował w policzek Rozpaliliśmy ognisko i usiedliśmy razem ze smokami . Siedzieliśmy tak i oglądaliśmy gwiazdy . O dziwo nie spotkaliśmy żadnych smoków . Trochę nas to zdziwiło , ale szybko o tym zapomnieliśmy . Na Berk wróciliśmy wczesnym ranem . Czkawka odprowadził mnie pod sam dom , gdzie pożegnaliśmy się . CZKAWKA Wszedłem do domu po cichu , lecz tam już na mnie czekał tata . Ciekawe co tym razem. Ja: Cześć tato , coś ważnego ? Stoik: Tak . Chodzi o twój ślub . Odbędzie się za 2 tygodnie . Ja: To dobrze . Mam nadzieje ze nie jesteś zły ? – usiadłem obok niego Stoik: Ja ? Zły ? hatha , dlaczego ? Na to właśnie czekałem ! Ja: Serio ? Stoik: I to jak! Oh synu . Tak się ciesze , naprawdę !- Odszedł . Wiedziałem , ze już nie zasnę , więc siedziałem i rozmyślałem nad nowym ogonem dla Szczerbatka. Trzeba zrobić mocniejszy stelaż i wytrzymalszy materiał . Szczerze to nie miałem głowy do niczego . Cały czas myślałem o Astrid . Przypomniała mi się Ann. Przecież ona jest u nas ! W lochach ! Zapomniałem. Wybiegłem z domu i ruszyłem ku więzieniu. Szczerze to nie wiedziałem po co tam idę , może dlatego żeby dowiedzieć się dlaczego to zrobiła . Straże trochę zdziwiły się na mój widok , ale pozwoliły mi wejść . Przechodziłem długimi korytarzami , które pamiętam z czasów dzieciństwa . Kiedyś wszedłem tu bez pozwolenia ojca , nie było to miłe doświadczenie jak myślałem . Nigdy więcej nie odwiedzałem tego miejsca , aż do teraz . Także przypominało mi to więzienie Dagura . Znalazłem odpowiednią cele . W kącie siedziała skulona Ann . Zauważyła mnie , jej oczy błyszczały złością . Podbiegła do krat i chwyciła mnie za gardło . Była za silna , sam się zdziwiłem i gdyby nie straze to było by po mnie . Rozmasowałem sobie szyje . Chwila mineła zanim doszedłem do siebie . Strażnicy dali mi wodę . Zapewniłem ich , ze wszystko dobrze , po czym poprosiłem by mnie zostawili . Nie byli za tym , ale powiedziałem , że wrazie co to ich zawołam . Stanełem metr od krat , by nie dosięgneła mnie ponownie . Ann: Czego chcesz? Mało ci ?- była strasznie wkurzona Ja: Może ty najpierw mi powiesz po co to zrobiłaś ? Ann: Co ci to da ? Poczujesz się lepiej ? – wróciła w swój ciemny kąt Ja: nie , ale chcę wiedzieć co tobie to dało . Oprócz tego , że siedzisz tu w więźieniu , to chyba nic Ann: Chcesz się dowiedzieć ? to podejdź bliżej .-nie ufałem jej , ale coś mnie samo popchnęło do krat. Ann: Patrz teraz ! – chwyciła moją rękę i przecięła dłoń ostrym kamieniem . Odskoczyłem do tyłu i wybiegłem z więzienia . Wiedziałem , że z nią nie da się normalnie rozmawiać . Wróciłem do domu gdzie opatrzyłem dłoń. Nie było to nic poważnego , ale czułem , ze jeszcze ją odwiedzę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania